


(Dog)fatherly Advice

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Everyone lives!AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Harry seeks some advice from areputablesource.





	(Dog)fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt let me bring one character back from the dead, but my little Wolfstar-lovin' heart can't have one without the other (and you can bet I used every last one of my word count)

“You sure it’s not a bad time?”

“Harry,” Sirius’ spectral green head shook in the floo, “It’s never a bad time for you; you know that. What’s up?”

“So, uhm…” Harry trailed off and swept another glance around the deserted eighth-year common room; the only sounds, the crackling of the floo and the faint chiming of a clock striking two somewhere out of sight. “I need some advice… advice about…” At Sirius’ encouraging nod he continued, “I-need-to-know-how-to-ask-out-a-boy-and-I-don’t-even-know-if-he-likes-me-back”. 

“Ah, okay,” Sirius nodded sagely, “big questions for the small hours. Hang on.” He disappeared from the flames briefly, before popping back, now sat more comfortably. “But first, are we really just going to gloss over your coming out?”

Harry rolled his mother’s eyes, “I’m asking for advice on dating a boy, it’s pretty clear I’m not straight. Just,” he sighed and tucked his knees under his jumper, “tell me how to know if he likes me too? Please?”

“Well,” Sirius gave a sigh, “sometimes you just don’t. Sometimes you’ve just got to take that risk. He might like you, he might not, but you’ll never know if you don’t ask. ”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Sirius let out a long breath, “Then sorry kid, it’s probably gonna hurt. You’ll get over it, but for a while at least, it won’t be fun. But,” he waved his hand dismissing the very thought, “any boy will be lucky to have you.”

Harry gave a little snort of disbelief, “You’re just saying that.”

“Nah, you’re a good one, Bambi. So, tell me about this man who’s stolen your heart. Who is he?”

“It’s stupid, he’ll never like me back,” he scrubbed his hand through his hair, knocking his glasses askew in the process. At Sirius’ pointed eyebrow, he quadruple checked the common room for eavesdroppers, extendable ears, and stray kneazles before leaning in close to the flames, “Draco Malfoy.”

Sirius’ guffaw caught him off-guard and Harry toppled backwards landing awkwardly on his elbows. “Knew I should’ve asked Remus,” he huffed. Leaning forward once again, he stuck his head further into the floo, ignoring the cackling phantasm, and yelled for his Remus.

The gentle authority of Remus calmed him, as Remus listened to the retelling he nodded and hmm-ed in all the right places, and when story-Sirius cackled, Remus tutted like the exasperated professor he would always be. When Harry finished, he simply nodded again, “I see.”

Next to him, Sirius continued to wheeze, his laughter almost dying out before bubbling up again. Between two bouts of laughter and one look of disapproval, Sirius managed to stutter, “Ask him who it is.” Remus nudged Sirius a little further out of the floo and turned to Harry. 

“Draco,” Harry admitted resignedly. Even in the hazy flames he could see Remus stifling his own laugh. “It’s not funny!”

“Oh Prongslet,” Remus said, a smile tugged at his lips. “It’s not the who. It’s just… just ask him.”

“But-”

“Trust us, there’s no need to worry about him liking you back.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Bring back one Canon-Deceased Character for a conversation.  
> 501 words or less
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/180352878707/dogfatherly-advice-drarropoly-2018); come say hai.
> 
>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer** : If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
